Knitting projects often slip off needles while in a bag or purse, or otherwise being stored with the project. Knitting needles become disengaged from the yarn or knots, causing disruption or destruction of a knitting project. Previously, the main solution were rubber tips that fit over the tapered end of the knitting needles. These devices are inferior because not only do stitches slide off over the tips, the rubber tips themselves often slide off. As a result, projects become undone and yarn becomes tangled as a result.